


“Take you home to meet the folks…”

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: John's ex-PK wife has rattlers in her stomach at the thought of meeting his family.





	“Take you home to meet the folks…”

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Unlikely to be regarded as canon  
> Minific written for LJ TVU challenge, letter ‘X’  
> Unbetad, not mine, no money made
> 
> OK, fair warning, this is a 'WTF?' fic, partly inspired by me hearing that Claudia wanted Aeryn to look a bit like Xhalax when she came back in S4, but mostly by people commenting on the end of my fic 'Alien Visitation' asking if I intended a John/XXXX pairing. Which I didnt, incidentally. And because I wrote this fic for a challenge and the previous challenge was the fic 'Obsession' set in the ep Unrealised Reality. Well, this is a pretty frelling huge UR. Hope it makes sense now. And my notes are longer than my fic.

**“Take you home to meet the folks…”**  
  
Today was a big day for John. After so many cycles away he was finally back on Erp. About to meet his family once again. About to introduce them to me, the woman he still rather disconcertingly referred to as “His girl.”   
  
Despite everything that had happened he was as excited as, as he so eloquently put it “All get out.” I watched him clamber down and run forwards to eagerly greet an elderly male and a round faced female. I couldn’t hear the words that passed between them, but I could see their public display of affection and the glances that they all made towards me, through the darkened windshield as I made a few final checks and powered down the prowler.   
  
Anti-intruder protection enabled?   
Check.   
Comms badge live, in case we needed back-up in a hurry?   
Check.   
Pulse pistol loaded and unlocked in its holster?   
Check.  
  
Nothing more to do now – I couldn’t put off meeting John’s family any longer. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the cockpit.  
  
I could see how they were taken aback by my appearance, although they tried to hide it well: the black leather, the pulse pistol… everything. To them it must have looked so very harsh. Threatening, even I supposed. But John was as happy as Larry, whoever that might have been. We’d all just have to get along, for his sake.  
  
“Dad, Liv,” he turned to me, smiling radiantly and holding out a hand to pull me closer. “I want you to meet Xhalax. My wife.”  
  
  
End


End file.
